Breaking Focus
by Kalira69
Summary: Hunk just wanted to ask a simple question. . . Oops? (Written for Voltron Fluff Week 2017. Day 2: Pillow Fights.)


Written for Day 2 of Voltron Fluff Week - prompt: Blanket Forts/Pillow Fights.

I did both prompt options today, because even though I've written a Team Voltron pillow fight before, this idea wanted to be written. Pillow fights forever!

* * *

"Hey, Keith?"

Keith flipped the stylus he held backwards, tapping it against his knuckles. He didn't respond. Hunk frowned. "Keith!" he tried again.

Lance looked up from the video game he'd been playing - Allura swore it was for Altean children, but it was still frustratingly challenging _after_ Pidge had deadened the shocks it gave for missteps to a mere tingle. Mostly. Hunk didn't play much still, because he liked his fingers and the shock-pain-numbness was kind of alarming.

"Oi, Keith!" Lance shouted, dropping the cube housing the game on his chest and waving his arms.

Hunk laughed as Lance waved so vigorously that he nearly toppled himself sideways off the couch where he'd stretched out. It would have been a fairly smooth landing if he had, now that they'd converted this lounge into a little more of a legitimate _lounging_ area, strewing comfortable pillows across the sunken couches and the floor beneath them.

Despite Lance's energetic efforts, Keith still seemed to be taking no notice of anything outside the tablet he was focused on.

Hunk tapped his fingers against his chin thoughtfully, then put his own tablet and stylus aside, leaning down and taking one of the smaller pillows from the floor. "Keith!" he called, and threw the pillow across the room.

Keith jolted sideways as the pillow soared towards him, glanced up and raised one arm to punch it aside. He gave Lance a narrow-eyed look, then tucked his legs up closer to himself and returned his attention to his tablet. The whole process had taken less than twenty ticks. Hunk figured Keith must be _really_ focused on whatever he was doing and abandoned the attempt.

Lance sat up, putting his video game aside and frowning a little at Keith.

Hunk went back to his allergy list himself. It was labelled to allow identification of similar species from different _planets_ , because they shouldn't have a relation necessarily, not with being from completely different biological schemes - but if he had followed his instincts on that last year. . .

Something had told him that vegetable was unsafe, and it had seemed _so like_ another he'd used before that had bothered Pidge, but they were half a system away from where it had been grown and there could surely be no connection. He had ignored his uneasy feeling, which could have tipped him off _before_ poor Pidge had fallen prey to an even worse reaction than she'd had with the first type.

Hunk realised that it hadn't exactly been his fault, but he didn't _ever_ want to see anyone in need of a healing pod because of his food again. Not if he could avoid it.

Going back to his list - he could talk to Keith some other time, after all - he missed what happened next, vaguely seeing a blue blur flash past in his peripheral vision. He only looked up when he heard a high-pitched yelp from across the room.

" _Hey!_ " Pidge cried, sounding offended. A blue pillow fell out of her lap as she moved to put her laptop up on the floor above the couch. Keith looked up at her just in time to get his hands up and between them before she pounced on him, shielded by a heavy pillow she'd dragged off the floor.

Keith let out a startled cry and fell back. "Hey! It wasn't _me_ , go jump on _Lance_!" he yelled, his head and shoulders sliding off the edge of the couch and towards the heaped pillows beneath from the force of her leap. Hunk laughed, watching Keith fumble to keep Pidge back and reach for a pillow of his own at the same time.

"Lance is sitting _across the room_!" Pidge shouted back, ducking as Keith sat up, sending her tumbling, and thwacked her across the back of the head with a pillow.

"Which is probably why he threw it instead of hitting me with it!" Keith said defensively, drawn into a crouch with a pillow held before him. Pidge looked like she was about to launch herself at him again when a pillow crashed into her face. Not the one in Keith's hands. Hunk startled, and Keith snorted, drawing back a little with a smug curl to his lips.

"Yeah." Lance agreed, sliding off the couch and selecting another pillow. "That and because you deserved it." he added, raising another pillow with dramatic slowness.

Keith eyed him, seemingly thrown by the comment, for a moment. Then he darted out of the way before Lance could swing the pillow at him, moving in low, tripping Lance up and sending them both into the floor. Pidge knelt on the couch, leaning forwards with hands braced on her chosen weapon, and considered them.

Hunk put his tablet safely down and chose a pillow, winging it forcefully at the tangled heap of Lance-and-Keith, not particularly caring who it hit. He laughed when it bopped Lance in the head - and left his hair standing on end with static.

"Hunk! How _could_ you?" Lance looked wounded, clasping his hands over his chest.

Unfortunately that left Keith, who he'd had half-pinned, completely free under him to smash a pillow into his chest and squirm free. Or it would have if Pidge hadn't chosen that moment to launch herself off the couch and on top of them, resulting in a kerfuffle that threw up several startled yips, half a dozen pillows, and - just as Hunk had nearly reached them - one pair of glasses.

He didn't see where that last went, otherwise he would have tried to retrieve them. He grabbed for the nearest flailing limb and pulled, dragging them upwards. He found he had an armful of Keith and instantly regretted his choice, even though Keith was grinning.

Hunk yelped as he caught an elbow to the face, thankfully cushioned by one of the pillows that had come with Keith but still forceful. Keith squirmed and kicked and a moment later, with the pillows piled around them making very unstable ground and Hunk unable to see, they crashed down.

Keith somehow dematerialised from under Hunk before he hit, and Hunk reached out to find Lance the closest now. Good enough. He dragged Lance down into the pillows and flailed his own way out of them, laughing, and whacked Pidge across the back with one as she climbed up on Keith's shoulders, beating him playfully about the head with a pillow of her own.

Keith dragged her off - with difficulty - and threw her - though Hunk noted that while he'd thrown her a fair distance, the target was a huge heap of pillows. Pidge flailed, swearing revenge, as she sank into it, and Keith - sliding slightly on the pillows - made his way after her, diving down after her and burying her even deeper.

Lance buffeted Hunk around the head with a cushion, pouting at him, then pointed at Keith's back and waggled his eyebrows, pillow raised and at the ready. Hunk laughed, but picked up more ammunition himself - pink and orange this time - and nodded.

Struggling with Pidge in the pillow mountain, Keith didn't notice them until _she_ saw them over his shoulder and let out a yelp. By that time he couldn't really duck away before they fell on him with the pillows - and Pidge as well, by dint of her mostly being trapped under Keith, although still being half-buried in the small mountain shielded her somewhat.

Hunk lost track of when Lance stopped fighting beside him until he felt a familiar weight dropping on his back, pushing him down into the pillows, and laughed even as he twisted to try and get at his friend.

The pillow fight raged furiously in the mostly-contained pit - a few pillows that missed their marks rocketed their way to freedom beyond the couches - until they were all red and breathless. Hunk was still laughing as he weakly batted at the pillows Pidge and Lance were only sort of managing to hit him with now, and he let himself collapse into the welcome embrace of the pillows, breathing hard.

The others followed suit, and the sounds of furious pillow-battle faded into quick, heavy breaths and the quieter sounds of pillows being adjusted, moved, and squashed as four Paladins sprawled into the much-abused heaps. Lance actually flopped down face-first initially, but he moved again quickly - probably because he realised he couldn't _breathe_.

Hunk didn't move. He was comfortable enough as he was right here already. Pidge stretched out and leaned back across Keith's middle while he was still unearthing his head from more pillows.

"Hey Hunk. What," Lance panted, "did you want to ask Keith anyway?"

Keith kicked his legs out a little more, and Pidge lightly punched his stomach as he moved under her shoulders. Keith huffed and ruffled her hair affectionately. "Is that what started this?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes." Hunk admitted sheepishly. "You didn't notice when I first tried to get your attention, so I threw a pillow at you."

Pidge laughed, rolling over - Hunk winced as he watched one of her pointy elbows sink into Keith's belly, but he didn't really seem to care. "Ah. I thought that was Lance."

"Well it _was_ , the second time." Lance scowled. "You just _assumed_ it was me!" he protested.

"You did apparently chuck the next one." Pidge pointed out, pursing her lips.

"Well, that worked." Keith snorted, then turned his head, reaching out and rummaging under a large pillow that had fallen, mostly upright, against the base of the couch. "Here." He produced Pidge's glasses, unfolding them and passing them over rather than settling them on her face himself.

Pidge put them on with a smile. "Eventually, yeah. Would you have stopped working if it wasn't for me, though?" she asked, smile turning wicked, and propped her chin in Keith's still-upraised hand. His fingers curled around her chin and his thumb brushed her cheek.

". . .maybe." Keith said, nose scrunching.

Hunk pushed himself more upright, looking for his tablet, which he _knew_ he had set aside before falling into this mess. "Oh, I just wanted to ask you about the allergy thing."

"Allergy thing?" Keith asked, tipping his head back to look at Hunk upside down.

"The purple not-asparagus we picked up from Braxus." Hunk clarified as he crawled towards his tablet.

"That was really good." Lance interjected, humming.

"Yes." Hunk smiled proudly. "But, uh, was that what made you sick, Keith, or were you already coming down with the," he waved a hand, "space flu or whatever you had?"

"Oh. The flu I think."

"Yeah, I think you were already kind of feverish by then." Pidge said, frowning, and stroked Keith's brow. He clasped her hand, drawing it down, and her fingers wove between his.

"All right, good!" Hunk said, moving the item off the list of foods his teammates couldn't eat - labelled and colour-coded, because Pidge wasn't the only one who organised obsessively - and leaving it on the ingredients list.


End file.
